


Ginyu Redemption

by Donut_Lich



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Guess what most of them live, Random OCs - Freeform, Redemption, most of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donut_Lich/pseuds/Donut_Lich
Summary: The Frieza Force is an Empire that spreads across much of the Universe. All though out the vastness of space lie many planets under Frieza's tyrannical reign. It's either work for the all powerful Lord  Frieza or perish, but will it always be that way?A story about the rise and fall of the Ginyu force. How they came to be, how they fall apart, and how they find redemption.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fanfiction that kinda got away from me. It was originally supposed to be a story about Jeice and Burter, now I've planned so much more for it. It's going to be a much longer work where I'm going to attempt to redeem the Ginyu force. It's going to take place in an au of sorts too featuring alternate versions of the character to give them a bit more depth. I'm also mostly writing this for fun, so hopefully no one takes it too seriously...

The Frieza Force recruited warriors in many ways. People either willfully joined to preserve their own lives, out of genuine loyalty, with hopes of becoming more powerful, because they were given as gifts to Frieza, or their planets were enslaved. Whatever way someone was brought into the Frieza Force one thing was always the same. Each warrior’s abilities were tested at a training base on Frieza Planets one-three-seven, one-three-eight, and one-three-nine to weed out the weak and unskilled. It was there that they were put to the test. Groomed and trained to become elite warriors to serve directly under Frieza himself.

New recruits were tested in a handful of ways, all of which were deadly. Some were gathered where they would test their metal against someone with a similar power level. It was a battle to the death and the last man standing got to join the Frieza Force.

Stronger warriors were sent out alone on deadly missions to see if they survived. These missions could be anything from assassinations, crushing rebellions, or even conquering planets. All of which should be child’s play to any member of the Frieza Force. Naturally those with exceptionally high power levels simply needed to demonstrate their power. These were the select few people offered a position by Lord Frieza himself. That  was an honor reserved for only the best.

For those who were tested and survived, it was not uncommon for new recruits to celebrate their survival. Most warriors simply went out to bars on one of Frieza’s many colonies to drink away the terror of near death and revel in their victories.

In a pretty dingy dive bar, a young man with bright red skin and short white hair sat at the counter, pounding back a particularly strong drink. He brought the glass down on the counter with a loud clunk. He smiled and raised his other hand, ordering another drink. Bartender poured him one more and passed it his way, sliding it down the counter. Before the short, red skinned man could catch it, someone else snatched the passing drink and quickly downed it himself.

“Hey,” the former shouted as he hopped up out of his seat. He stomped right up to the much taller man who towered over him even as he sat on one of the old, worn out bar stools. “That was my drink! What do you think you’re doing drink it like that?”

“Trying to have a good time, short stuff,” the large, blue scaled individual slurred, clearly far more intoxicated than the smaller man glaring daggers up at him. “Wh-why don’t you buzz off and order another drink, huh?”

It was apparent by both of their uniforms that they were members of the Frieza Force. This meant that they both had at least some skill when it came to fighting, however neither had a Scouter on them at the moment so determining just how strong the other was would be impossible. The smaller man weighed his options. While he himself was pretty strong and he was confident in his fighting abilities, there was a chance the big guy could be stronger than him. Although the prospect of a good fight with someone much larger than him seemed pretty exhilarating to at the moment.

The bartender cleared his throat, getting the small, white haired man’s attention as he sat another glass in front of him. “I won’t charge you for that one. This guy’s too drunk. I told him to leave a while ago. Just ignore him.”

Gloved fingers ran through his short white hair before he took the drink, twirling the glass slightly in his hand as he returned to his seat. He smirked and locked eyes with the Bartender. “Trying to keep your bar in one piece, eh,” he snickered playfully.

The stoic Bartender only nodded in reply before he was hailed over to another barfly looking for his next drink.

Sitting on his own again, the small, white haired young man turned in his seat so his back was resting on the bar counter, propping himself up with an elbow as he took a small drink from his glass. He watched the other bar goers as they mingled or argued, the sounds of their voices drown out by the unfamiliar and frankly forgettable music playing throughout the dive. There were many people wearing Frieza Force armor here in all shapes and sizes. There was no need to wonder why they were here. It was pretty obvious. Most if not all were new recruits and all of them had proven their worth.

Then it started. A large, green skinned guy stood up, holding his drink into the air. “The name is Alnat. Just got back from my initiation mission,” he shouted. “Took down a whole squad of freedom fighters. All around seventeen hundred.”

“That’s nothing,” shouted another Frieza Force Trooper. “I took down a group of guys twice as strong!”

The bar patrons quickly devolved into a shouting match. Each member of the Frieza Force bragging about their victories either on their first mission or about the other warriors they had to snuff out to prove their worth.

“Oi, the name’s Jeice,” he shouted over the music. “Just got back from my first mission under Lord Frieza. Sent me to take out some low life pirate cunts. They all had power levels over twenty thousand. Broke ‘em without even breakin’ a sweat.”

There were a couple of murmurs around the bar, most of which were too quiet to hear over the terrible music. Laughter erupted from just a couple of seats away from Jeice. It was the big, blue guy that had stolen his drink.

“Something funny there, big guy,” Jeice growled.

“Yeah,” big blue chuckled. “A small guy like you? Hard to believe you could take down anyone with a power level of eight thousand let alone over twenty thousand.”

“Eight thousand?” Jeice glared daggers at him. It was common for people to underestimate him based on his size, but it never ceased to be annoying at the very least. Not to mention he already did not like this guy. “Well then, why don’t you tell us what you did on your mission, huh? You are new to the Frieza Force like the rest of us, aren’t you?”

The blue guy sat up straighter, holding out five fingers. “Five guys,” he stated flatly, a slight slur to his voice, “all of ‘em over twenty six thousand. Plus their thirty or fourty troops. All around ten thousand.”

Just like that bar fell silent, save for the awful music playing in the background. Jeice crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah? Well, I could’a handled that too,” he grumbled. He knew he could have. He just wasn’t lucky enough to have landed a mission like that. “Could’ve beaten  ‘em faster than you could have too.”

“I’d like to see you try, pipsqueak,” the big buy slurred out as he got up from the old bar stool he had been sitting on. He quickly paid his tab before turning around and stumbling his way out of the bar, leaving Jeice to glare at him as he left.

Jeice growled to himself. He had half a mind to follow that guy and give him a piece of his mind. Or perhaps he could do the talking with his fists. Ultimately, Jeice decided to order another drink before he headed back to the base for the evening. He only had a few days left on this planet before he was assigned to another mission and he would be damned if he would let some blue moron ruin what little time he had to enjoy himself.

After finishing off his last glass, Jeice paid his tab and left the bar himself, heading off towards the base on foot. It was not too far away and it was never really a good idea to fly while intoxicated. Besides, he liked the cool, dry air. It reminded him of his home, the sandy deserts of planet Brench. It was nice and helped him think, though his thoughts were a bit cloudy thanks to the alcohol. It was enjoyable nevertheless.

By the time he arrived at the base, he was more than ready to clock out for the evening. He sleepily stretched out his tired limbs as he roamed the near empty halls of the base. When he found his room, he made his way to the small bunk and collapsed into the small frame still clad in his armor. Jeice made himself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you could get on a cheap bed like that. Within moments, Jeice passed out, snoring loudly as he slept like a rock in a field.

The next morning Jeice awoke when sunlight beamed into his tiny room. His head was pounding and the light burned slightly. Thankfully, that was all he was feeling. Biding through the pain, Jeice sat up in his bed and wiped the sleep from his tired eyes. With a weak grunt, Jeice stood and stumbled his way to the small washroom, leaning over the sink. He then splashed some cool water over his face and let out a drawn out sigh.

His wet fingers combed through his short white hair as he looked up into the mirror. Jeice frowned, turning his head to get a look at the back of his hair as his fingers ran through it. He was not use to seeing himself like this. He usually liked to keep his hair long, but those bastard pirates decided to ruin it. But he could have lost worse. He could have lost his life. Still, it was definitely irksome to have his signature hairdo destroyed by pesky little pests. Thankfully, the  one responsible for the crime against his gorgeous hair had died quite painfully.

Stripping down, Jeice readied himself for a shower before he went about his day. He made it quick as was usual for him. Growing up in a desert where water was scarce, he had learned to conserve it and typically avoided wasting it when he could.

As soon as Jeice was dressed, there was a knock on his door. When he answered it, there appeared to be no one there. He was about to press the button to close it when he heard someone clear their throat. Looking down, Jeice was greeted with the sight of a small, funny looking alien with green skin. Jeice quirked a brow and crossed his arms over his chest as the smaller alien male stared neutrally up at him.

“Are you Jeice,” the funny looking guy asked.

“That I am,” Jeice answered. “Who’s asking?”

“The name is Guldo,” the alien stated confidently as he pushed past Jeice and sauntered in as if he owned the place. “I am a new recruit and from this day forth I shall be your roommate.”

Jeice frowned and let his arms drop to his sides. “What? For real,” he asked, sounding both annoyed and disappointed. “I was looking forward to having my own room.”

“Tough,” Guldo replied as he took a look around. When he spotted the two bunks, one stacked on top of the other, he turned back to Jeice. “I hope you haven’t been sleeping on the top one because that one is going to be mine.”

Jeice was amazed by how immature and childish the assertion seemed. It was like Guldo was some young, bratty kid who thought having the top bunk meant something. It was like he thought having the top bunk would make him cool or something.

“I don’t care,” Jeice replied sharply. “Take whatever bed you want. It doesn’t matter to me.”

It was weird how little it took for Guldo to get on Jeice’s bad side. It had to be some sort of record. Even the guys that destroyed Jeice’s beautiful hair had taken longer to annoy and piss him off like this.

“Glad you see it that way,” Guldo said as he slowly floated up to the top bunk, making himself at home. It was almost as if he had not noticed Jeice’s tone of voice. That or he simply did not care. “Oh, and by the way, I was told to inform you that you’re needed in the war room.”

“Great,” Jeice grumbled as he grabbed his scouter, quickly putting it on. Why the hell did they need him? He either messed up somewhere or they were sending him out sooner than expected. Either way, Jeice was dreading whatever they had to tell him.

Dragging himself to the war room as requested, Jeice stopped at the door to adjust his armor. If he was going to see his superiors, he was going to look his best. Once he was sure everything was in order, he opened the door and stepped in. He was greeted by two tall aliens. A very muscular man with horns and long blond hair and a buff woman with short purple hair and green skin who towered above Jeice as well as her equal.

“You called for me,” Jeice asked, bowing his head respectfully.

“How rude,” the woman scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, her tone of voice practically making Jeice’s heart stop. “You dare enter before announcing yourself? How will you ever serve under Lord Frieza with manners like that? You’ll never survive.”

Jeice flinched, his posture going rigid. “I’m sorry, Ma’am,” he quickly apologized, almost trembling as he did so. “I’ll remember to announce myself next time. I promise!”

“Give him a break, Cantal,” the horned man said. “He’s still learning how things work around here. He did come from Planet Brench after all.”

“You’re too soft on these men, Satsuma,” Cantal replied sharply, crossing her muscular arms over her chest. “They need to learn right off the bat how things are or they’ll never make it. Lord Frieza only deserves the best of the best serving him. Should he be disrespected, he would never let it slide by unpunished.”

“And that’s why we’re here, Cantal. To make sure Frieza’s men are strong and prepared,” Satsuma argued. “This is a training facility after all.”

Cantal’s sights were set back on Jeice. She stared at him a moment before letting out an irritated sigh. “You’re lucky that I am not Lord Frieza, Jeice,” she warned, “your disrespect will go unpunished this time, but I expect better from you in the future. Now, let’s get to why we called you here.”

Jeice simply nodded, afraid that speaking would set her off again somehow. The last thing he wanted was another lecture or a strict punishment.

“Jeice, we called you here because of your performance on your mission,” Satsuma started, stepping forward with a big smile on his face. His positive attitude made Jeice think this might be a good thing, but Cantal’s sour mood made him unsure what to expect. “You did better than we could have imagined. I knew you would be a great warrior when I read your report. A power level that high meant you had promise and you delivered, my boy. Truly you’ll be an excellent addition to the Frieza Force.”

Cracking a small smile, Jeice felt a bit relieved to hear that. He was thankfully they just seemed to want to thank him. Or at least that’s what he thought.

“You and another new recruit achieved great feats on your missions,” Cantal added. “Not only did you complete your missions faster than we expected, you also managed to do so without much difficulty. These missions were specifically chosen because of how dangerous they were. To put it bluntly, we thought that you two would be overwhelmed and die.”

While it was no shock to hear that, Jeice still felt a twinge of unease when Cantal openly and nonchalantly stated that she had expected him to die. However, he felt pride to know that he managed to take out those filthy pirates with relative ease when he was supposed to have a hard time with them. Either he was better than he thought or Cantal and Satsuma underestimated him.

“Both of you have roughly the same power level too,” Cantal continued. “That and your fighting styles seem like they would mesh well, so we’re going to be sending you both out on your next mission in two days.”

“Who is this guy,” Jeice asked, a brow quirked quizzically. Seeing Cantal’s eyes narrow the way they did, Jeice knew he had not addressed her properly. “I-I mean, if you don’t mind me asking, First Officer Cantal.”

“His name is Burter,” Satsuma said, sparing Jeice from cantal’s wrath. “He’s probably the fastest recruit I’ve ever seen in action and he’s quite the impressive fighter. I suggest you find him and get to know him before you set out. Might help you two work together.”

“I’ll do that, First Officer Satsuma,” Jeice said, bowing his head. “Is there anything else you need from me?”

“No,” Cantal said with a nod. “Besides the new partner, nothing about the mission has changed. You are free to leave now.”

Jeice bowed his head once more before turning to leave. Once the door closed behind him, his posture became more relaxed and he let out a long, drawn out sigh. Satsuma and Cantal were not much stronger than he was, but they were directly responsible for preparing Frieza’s troops and could directly contact him. Any insubordination or failure could easily be reported to Frieza and, well, it was not hard to imagine what would happen if Frieza happened to be in a bad mood while receiving the news.

The thought was quickly forgotten when Jeice felt his stomach growl. He was feeling rather peckish, so he might as well head to the cafeteria before tracking down this Burter guy. Turning himself in the direction of the cafeteria, Jeice hurried to try to get there in time for the good food. Unfortunately, by the time Jeice got there the cafeteria was already pretty packed. Letting out a defeated huff, Jeice hurried to get some food before there was none.

Dishing himself up with a generous helping, Jeice strolled on over to the nearest empty seat and began to chow down. He ignored the other soldiers around him, drowning out their voices and just focused on eating. Things would often get a little heated with so many strong troops in one spot. The last thing he wanted to put up with were some of these idiots trying to act tough and starting a fight. He certainly would not want to be involved. Not with Cantal responsible for dishing out punishment.

As his unfortunate streak continued, a familiar blue body sat across from him. Jeice tried not to glance up at him, not out of fear but out of wanting peace. He was here to eat, not deal with any of these idiots. Especially not some rude guy he met at a bar.

“Hey, you’re the pipsqueak from the bar, right,” asked that familiar, raspy voice.

“What of it,” Jeice retorted before taking another bite of his meal.

“Aw, are you mad?”

“Can’t you see I’m trying to eat,” Jeice said with a huff. “Can’t a guy enjoy a meal without being bothered, huh? What do you even want from me, mate? Huh? You wanna taunt me or somethin?”

“Well, no,” the big blue guy replied, his hands held up defensively. “I’m sorry about last night. I tend to get a little mean when I’m drunk.”

Jeice simply stared at him, scanning his face of any signs of mockery. The guy seemed to have meant what he said, but it was really hard to tell for certain. Jeice shook his head and took another bite, chewing briefly before swallowing. “You’re fine, okay,” he said, not really feeling what was coming out of his mouth. “If I got upset every time someone underestimated me, I wouldn’t have gotten this far. Now let me enjoy my meal.”

“Fine. Fine. I’ll leave you be,” the big blue guy pouted, picking up his tray. “Just thought we should try to get to know each other since we’re gonna be working together.”

Jeice’s attention snapped up to the big blue guy and he stared in mild shock. “Wait,” he said with a full mouth, pausing to swallow, “so you’re Burter? The guy I gotta team up with? As in the guy that’s equal to me in power level?”

“Actually, my power level is a bit higher than yours, but I guess there’s no need to split hairs,” Burter snickered. It was clearly meant to be playful, but it agitated Jeice.

“Oh, fuck me dead,” Jeice muttered to himself. Suddenly he was really dreading this mission. “Fine. Sit with me if you’d like, but I don’t intend to start sharing’ my life story with you and frankly I don’t wanna hear yours.”

“Tch. Fine. Be that way,” Burter scoffed before taking a bite of his own food. They sat in silence for a few moments as they both ate. It was pretty awkward to say the least, but the sound of all the other soldiers drowned the silence. “So you’re a Brench-seijin, huh?”

“Oh man, they didn’t tell me that you were so observant,” Jeice feigned amusement, mocking his new so-called comrade. “Never woulda thought you were the smart type. Kinda look like a block head to me.”

“Hey, there’s no need to be like that,” Burter said flatly. He seemed to be making a genuine effort to be nice and strike up some small talk.

“Alright. Alright. Yeah, I’m a Brench-seijin,” Jeice replied half-heartedly. He still was not interested in getting to know this guy.

“What’s it like on planet Brench,” Burter asked, sounding genuinely interested. “I’ve never been there before.”

“Well, consider yourself lucky. Most of the planet was desert. So it was hot, sandy, and pretty barren,” Jeice replied. He remembered his home and shook his head. He did not Miss it one bit. “At least on the planet Brench I was on. There’s a second Planet Brench in the same solar system. The second one has a much nicer climate. At least that’s what I heard, never did get to see it for myself. Only the rich really got to live there and, well...”

“I’ve heard about that. I bet having two planets named the same thing got confusing, huh?”

Jeice snickered, “Only for those poor, unfortunate tourists who wanted a discount trip to lovely  planet Brench.” His snickering quickly became full on laughter as he slammed a palm down on the table. “Those poor fools, mate. They’d get off the ship expecting fields of flowers, waterfalls, and pretty cities to see and all they got was sand, sand, and more sand. Oh, and lots of sun. Let’s not forget the bloody sun.”

Burter laughed as well. The idea was pretty entertaining. “I bet the looks on their faces were pretty priceless!”

“Oi, you can’t even imagine,” Jeice chuckled. “They’d walk around town asking where the beautiful oceans where and were the flowers were. Pathetic… What about you, huh? Where are you from?”

“Hm? Well, I’m from a colony planet. Don’t really know where my kind are really from or what we’re even called, but where I grew up was pretty nice. Tropical, warm, kinda humid. Just how I like it. I lived with all sorts of people from all kinds of walks of life, so I’ve seen just about every type of crazy and pathetic there is.”

“Cool. Sounds better than the desert, though I have to admit the humidity seems like a nightmare,” Jeice said with a shrug before taking another bite.

Burter laughed. “It’s not as bad as you think. At least not once you get use to it. I’m sure you’d probably love it.”

“Eh, maybe… Uh, well, I’m finished,” Jeice said, standing up. “I’ve got some training to do before we depart in two days, so I better hop to it. See you around, I guess.”

Burter raised a hand and waved as Jeice left. “I’ll see you around, pipsqueak.”

Jeice raised a hand and waved as well, ignoring the disrespectful nickname he seemed to have acquired. He would let it slide for now, but he would have to have a word with Burter. Better yet, he would have to introduce Burter to his dear old friend, the Crusher Ball. The thought made Jeice chuckle. He would prove himself to that big, cocky bastard. It was only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Breathing heavily, Jeice exited the training room, wiping some sweat from his brow. He smirked as check the time on his scouter. It had been a good few hours in there with few distractions. That was excellent for a base as populated as this one. Raking his gloved fingers through his hair, Jeice began strolling down the hallway, pushing past a few other troopers who did not have enough sense to make room for other people.

Thankfully his room was not too far away from the training facilities. He was able to get back in no time. Stepping into the room, Jeice was immediately greeted by a mess on the floor and a bratty, green alien rooting through his stuff. What an excellent reminder that he had to share his space with someone.

“What the bloody hell are you doing,” Jeice shouted, running in and catching some of his undersuits as Guldo carelessly threw them wherever. “Why are you rooting through my stuff like that?”

“I’m just making room for my things,” Guldo shouted back, shooting Jeice a glare with one set of his four eyes. “You were hogging all of the space and I need to keep my suits somewhere as well. Or did you want me to keep my stuff on the floor? Huh? Would you prefer that, you red eye sore?”

Jeice gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. He was in no mood for any of this. “Fine, we can move my stuff, but why do you have to treat my things with such disrespect,” Jeice shouted back, pointing at all of his under armor on the floor. “The least you could do is put them on my bed.”

“Tch, it’s your fault for deciding to take up space you didn’t need,” Guldo argued, throwing down another suit. “You don’t even have that much stuff. There were only three suits in one drawer. What’s the matter with you?”

“What’s the matter with me? First of all, I thought I would have this place to myself,” Jeice replied hotly. “Second, you’re the one throwing a tantrum over something so damned trivial. I’ll move my stuff, just stop throwing it on the goddamn ground!”

Guldo glared up at Jeice for what felt like a solid twenty seconds before closing all four of his eyes and letting out a snooty little sigh. “Fine, but I need your stuff moved asap, got it? I’ve got things to put away.”

“Fine,” Jeice growled as Guldo waddled past him on those short, stubby legs of his. Jeice glared as he watched Guldo make his way towards the bed. With Guldo’s back turned to him, Jeice pressed the button on his scouter that would give him a reading of Guldo’s power. The device scanned him and tallied up Guldo’s power level. Jeice snickered. “Ten thousand, huh?”

Upon hearing Jeice’s snide remark, Guldo spun on his heels, hands perching on his chubby hips. “What’s it to yah, hm? Ten thousand isn’t exactly something to laugh at. I’ll have you know that I am quite the capable warrior and honestly, I think I could do better on any mission than you possibly could!”

Jeice laughed. “I’d like to see you try, you overgrown wasabi pea. I’ll have you know that I have a power level of fifty two thousand and it’s only growing. I’m over five times stronger than you are.”

“Yeah? Well, power levels only mean so much,” Guldo replied sharply, gritting his teeth. His words were dripping with malice.

“Whatever you have to tell yourself,” Jeice sneered as he knelt down to start picking his suits up off the ground. One by one he picked them up, folded them, and put them in a single drawer. Only something seemed off. He could have sworn he only had about eight different suits and by now he had put away well more than that.

Jeice quickly inspected the number of suits in the drawer. There appeared to only be three in there and he sure as hell put away more than three. Jeice stopped and looked at the floor, there were five suits on the floor. Something was really off. So he decided to run a little test. Jeice quickly folded one more suit and set it down in the drawer along with the other three. He paused and heard something mumbled behind him. Then he checked the drawer. Only three suits. And on the floor there were still five.

“Alright, what are you doing,” Jeice asked, turning to look back at Guldo. “How are you getting my suits back on the floor.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Clearly you just don’t know how to put clothes away,” Guldo replied, clearly playing coy.

Jeice looked at him with a flat, unamused expression. Without a word, he held his hand over his head and a ball of ki formed. The color drained from Guldo’s face at the sight of it, but he kept up a stern expression in a vain attempt to hide his subtle fear.

“I-I can dodge that you know,” Guldo said, trying to sound more confident than he was.

“Not gonna aim for you, mate,” Jeice stated matter of factly. “Gonna aim for your bed.”

“Wh-what?”

“Tell me what you’re doing or I’m gonna destroy your bed,” Jeice stated once more, this time more assertively. “What’s it gonna be, Guldo? Fess up or sleep on the floor your whole time here?”

Guldo gasped and glanced between the energy ball and his bed with all four of his eyes. He appeared to be weighing his options, but it did not take him long to make his choice.

“I can stop time,” Guldo admitted quickly, bowing his head and clasping  his hands together apologetically. “I was just pranking you for underestimating me. Please leave my bed be. I can’t sleep on the floor! It would destroy my back!”

Jeice pretended to ponder whether or not to put the Crusher Ball away before allowing the ki to disperse. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. “That doesn’t seem possible.”

“No, it’s true! I have psychic powers,” Guldo said, sounding both proud of himself and desperate. “Telekinesis, paralysis, and time manipulation. I swear it’s the truth!”

Jeice quirked a brow. Guldo seemed pretty confident in his abilities. Perhaps the claim was not as far fetched as Jeice thought. There were many more unlikely things that he had seen in his day.

“Fine, I believe you, but I do want to see you in action some time,” Jeice shrugged. Time manipulation sure seemed like a pretty useful ability. Didn’t matter how strong you were, if your foe could stop time and kill you without you even knowing it. “Tell you what, Guldo, help me put away my suits and I’ll treat you to a chocolate parfait as an apology or something.”

Guldo’s face seemed to light up at the offer. “Really? You’d do that? It’s a deal!” In a flash, Guldo appeared beside Jeice by the dresser, leaving Jeice startled and confused. “All done.”

Jeice looked down at the ground and found that all of his suits where gone. He quickly checked one of the two drawers and found that all of them were put neatly away. That was really all the convincing he needed to believe that Guldo had the power to stop time. It was both potentially scary and impressive.

“Right, let’s get going then,” Jeice said, petting Guldo’s head. “I know a place in the city that serves the best desserts this side of the galaxy. You’ll love it.”

While Jeice was not sure how close he and Guldo would become, they certainly would not be at each other’s throats anymore, at least he hoped not. This meant that living together would hopefully be a bit more bearable, though he still would have prefered having his own space. At least it would only last as long as recruitment training. Still, he would not mind getting sent out on a mission with Guldo. He was curious to see how the little guy fought, but that was for another day. For now they had Parfaits to enjoy.

Two days breezed by in a flash. Jeice awoke when the sun began to shine brightly through the small window of their small room. He yawned as he stretched in his limbs out. He rolled over and looked up at the bed above him. He could hear Guldo snoring.

“And Ma said I was the worst with snoring,” Jeice grumbled under his breath as he sat up. His body was a bit sore from the training he had done over the past two days, but it was necessary to make sure he was in top form to show Burter what he was made of. Speaking of, Jeice had yet to see Burter at all since their run in at the cafeteria. It was like the guy up and disappeared.

Getting to his feet, Jeice stretched out a bit more as another yawn creeped out of him. “Oi, Guldo, cut the damn snoring,” he commented, reached back and knocking his knuckles against the metal bed frame. The sound was enough to stir the small, green cretin.

Guldo grumbled and rolled over, his four eyes opening and adjusting to the dim light of morning. “Jeice, I was having an amazing dream,” Guldo protested as he sat up, looking both exhausted and pissed off. “Can’t a guy sleep in a bit?”

“You’ll have to talk to Cantal about that,” Jeice said as he strolled towards their shared bathroom. “You know how it is if you don’t do things the way she wants us to.”

“But do we really have to wake up before the damn alarm,” Guldo continued his sleepy protest. As it was mentioned the alarm began to go off, making Guldo’s point moot. “How do you wake up before the alarm anyway? Are you just a light sleeper or something? Wait, let me guess. You’re just crazy.”

“Nah, I’m not crazy, you’re just lazy. That and I’m pretty use to waking up at this hour anyway,” Jeice commented before splashing cool water in his face. “You might as well start getting ready, Guldo. Don’t you have a mission with that weird Alnat guy today?”

Guldo groaned in response. “Don’t remind me,” he said, hopping down from the top bunk. “That guy has more than a few screws loose. Believes every conspiracy theory he hears. I don’t think I’ve met anyone so paranoid. I mean, the guy actually believes in  _ Super Saiyans _ of all things.”

“Well then, you’re gonna have to work really hard and so the mission is over before you know it, huh?” Jeice stripped himself down and hopped in the shower, quickly washing himself off so Guldo could have a chance too before he had to get sent off. Thankfully, Guldo would be leaving after Jeice, so time was not that much of an issue.

Before long Jeice was done with his shower. After drying off, he dressed himself in his armor, giving himself a quick inspection before giving Guldo the shower. As soon as they switched, there was a knock at their door. Jeice quickly answered, greeted by the big blue lumux he would be working with standing right at the doorway.

“I see you’re an early bird as well,” Burter observed. “Glad to see you’re prepared for our mission today. Where exactly are we going anyway?”

“Oh, shoot. I shoulda filled you in, huh? We’re going to one of Frieza’s colonies, Planet Frieza zero four two, to crush a rebellion that’s been building up over time. Rumor is that they’re pretty strong, though it was originally a one person job, so I’m not sure how difficult it would be for two people of our power levels. I’m almost positive we’ll be able to crush them with ease.”

“Well, work is work I guess,” Burter said, almost sounding disappointed. “Guess we won’t be getting the really exciting missions until we’re outta this dump, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jeice sighed, motioning for Burter to step inside. He closed the door behind his comrade and ran his fingers through his messy, wet hair. “We’ve all gotta start somewhere, right? Can’t join the Frieza force and expect to be working right under Lord Frieza himself like Dodoria and Zarbon at the start.”

“Guess not,” Burter shrugged. “I just can’t wait for Lord Frieza to know my name. I wanna be one of his best. An Elite. I want to be someone he calls when things are in a real bind.”

Jeice nodded in agreement. It was something he wanted as well.

Although things were going well so far, he still could not shake the weird feeling of awkwardness between Burter and himself. Burter seemed to be trying to be friendly with him, but something about it seemed not right. Perhaps it was the bad leg they started on or perhaps it was the fact that they were being forced to work together. Regardless, Jeice wanted to impress Burter. With their power levels being so high and so similar, they would likely end up working together a lot. At least while they were here on this colony planet.

“Hey, we should probably get going,” Burter said, snapping Jeice from his thoughts.

“Right,” Jeice said, snagging his scouter from off the dresser he had left it on. He quickly attached it to his face before ushering Burter to the door. “Oi, Guldo, I’m heading out!”

Without waiting for a reply, the duo set out to the launch bay where they would set out on their mission. It was on the other side of the base and several floors up. Jeice and Burter made their way to the launch bay in silence, walking side by side. When they arrived, they were met by Satsuma, who greeted them with a smile and a wave.

“Greetings! You two are early. You must be excited to work together,” Satsuma laughed boisterously.

“More like we’re excited to see some action,” replied Burter, smiling back at the overly friendly man. “Are our pods ready?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact they are.” Satsuma turned his upper body and motioned to two attack balls waiting behind him being attended to by a couple of low level lackies. “Whenever you’re ready, you may depart.”

Jeice smirked and looked up at Burter. The both of them were more than ready for some action. Things got boring here at this base. You hardly got to do anything while they were testing your abilities. Hopefully once they were done annihilating the rebellion, maybe they could get out of this place and finally be real, Elite members of the Frieza Force.

“We’re ready,” both Jeice and Burter announced in unison.

Satsuma laughed against, his hands perching on his hips as he looked at them proudly. “Already so synchronized? You two must already be such great friends! You’ll make an excellent team.”

Burter and Jeice exchanged another glance, knowing Satsuma’s assumption was far from the truth. Aside from the one brief conversation they had in the cafeteria, they really hardly spoke during the two days they had. To tell the truth, Jeice really was not sure if it made a difference. Teamwork could go a long way, sure, but it was not like this job was going to be hard. Especially for two as powerful as Burter and himself.

There was nothing else to really say. Without much of a farewell, the two Elite warriors to be set out to Planet Frieza zero four two in their attack balls. The trip would last all of a few days. Thankfully they would be in stasis the entire trip. It would be insanely dull to have to sit through days of absolutely nothing.

Three days passed and the duo touched down on planet Frieza zero four two. They were awoken by the rough touchdown as the small pods crashed into the wide, empty wasteland just north of the city with all of the rebellion talk floating around.

Both Jeice and Burter emerged from their pods, stretching out their limbs after having been immobile for almost a week of space travel.

“Man, sitting for so long really makes your ass sore,” Jeice complained as he rubbed his sore backside. He was looking forward to getting to stretch out his legs and kill some people. “Nothing some fighting won’t fix.”

“Agreed,” Burter said, stretching out a bit more. “So, Why don’t you follow my lead? We’ll fly in and find those traitorous rebellion leaders.”

“Tch. I know what I’m doing,” Jeice scoffed as he levitated out of the crater caused by his ship’s impact.. “In fact I know more about this mission than you do. These traitors are very secretive and rumor has it they have tech that hides them from our scouters. Do you really think the direct approach is the best, hm?”

“We can ask around.”

“You’re naive if you think we’re going to get any straight answers from any one,” Jeice argued as Burter flew up to meet him in the air.

“So we persuade them to talk,” Burter chuckled, emphasizing his point with a small energy ball. “Funny what threatening someone’s life will do.”

Jeice smirked, placing his hands on his hips. “You know, I like the way you think, Burter. If we have to, we can always fall back on plan B.”

“Oh, you mean blowing up the whole city? Sounds boring.”

“What? No. This is one of Frieza’s capitals. We can’t just blow it up. Not without a direct order from Frieza himself,” Jeice chided Burter. “Do you want to be killed before your career even starts? We’ll have to search for them and cause as little damage as possible.”

“Then let’s get a move on,” Jeice said, blasting off towards the city, leaving Burter behind. Not for long however. In a matter of moments, Burter had Jeice out paced, speeding off ahead of him towards the large capital City. Jeice gritted his teeth and kicked it into full gear, speeding after Burter as fast as he could. Thought it was not quite fast enough. “Hey, wait up! Burter, slow down a bit!”

“If you can’t keep up, that’s your problem,” Burter shouted back at Jeice as he left him in the dust. “Kick it into gear, little red!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guldo was actually pretty fun to write in this one. I kinda love the little wasabi pea.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the dead of night and the city was nearly empty thanks to the curfew set in place by Lord Frieza himself once rumors of unrest among his subjects caught wind. There did not seem to be a soul out and about as Jeice and Burter weaved through large city in search of activity. The place was pretty big and finding people through ordinary circumstance would certainly prove to be difficult.

Normally they would used their scouters to hone in on high power levels, but the only thing they could pick up on were the weak inhabitants of the city. Perhaps the rumors about power level hiding technology were true after all. That or these traitors were a lot weaker than they thought they would be, which would be disappointing to say the least. Regardless, they had to be dealt with and Jeice was ready to hunt them down.

“You find anything yet,” Jeice asked through the communication line between Burter and himself.

“No, not a thing,” Burter answered. “I just keep picking up people in their homes. “Looks like we’re stuck using our eyes. Good thing I see pretty well in the dark.”

“Wish I could say the same,” Jeice mumbled. He was beginning to lose his patience. It was too cold, dark, and he wanted to fight somebody now.

“Just follow my lead then,” Burter snickered, a twinge of mockery to his tone.

Jeice just gritted his teeth and said nothing, opting to just follow Burter in spite of his childish taunts. They had a mission to carry out, so he would let Burter use his superior vision to lead the way.

Half an hour went by as Jeice and Burter patrolled the empty streets of the city with no sight of anyone. Jeice was beginning to think they were better off waiting until morning so they could question the citizens when Burter suddenly stopped ahead of him, almost causing Jeice to smack right into him. Jeice was able to stop himself in time however.

“Why the hell did you stop so suddenly,” Jeice asked rather loudly. When Burter did not reply, Jeice opened his mouth to ask again. Suddenly, Jeice found himself unable to speak as Burter slapped his hand over Jeice’s mouth.

“Quiet,” Burter whispered. “I saw something.”

Jeice smacked Burter’s hand away and looked down to the street below, watching carefully for anything. As far as Jeice could tell, there did not appear to be anything. The poorly lit street seemed barron. Then again, Burter supposedly had better eyesight than him.

“There, did you see that,” Burter asked, his voice raised slightly above a whisper.

“No,” Jeice said, peering down a bit hard. Only moments later, Jeice saw what Burter was talking about.

Below them a figure seemed to flicker into existence. Or at least that was what it looked like at first glance.  Upon further reflection, it appeared that the person was wearing some sort of camouflage. Without even exchanging a glance, Jeice and Burter both swooped down, pursuing the faux invisible man.

Wise to their pursuit, the man tried to run, his disguise flickering with each step. It was a short chase. After being passed by Burter, the perpetrator gave up on running. His faulty camouflage flickered out completely, leaving him exposed.

“Oi, don’t you know there’s a curfew, mate,” Jeice asked sharply as he landed beside the suspect, causing him to flinch. Jeice chuckled and walked past him, joining Burter in front of the man. “Hey, Burter. You remember that rumor about those rebels? The one about them not having power levels?”

“As a matter of fact, I do! I wonder if he has a power level,” Burter said as he reached up to press the button on his scouter, the man made a move. He lunged forward, to throw a punch that caught Burter off guard. However, the hit did not land.

“I don’t think so, mate,” Jeice said, having caught the attacker’s fist. He slowly tightened his grip and bent his hand back. The attacker gasped and tried to fight it, but could do next to nothing before his wrist was snapped. “Burter?”

“Hm… doesn’t seem to have a power level,” Burter shrugged. “Looks like we have one of the guys we’re looking for.”

In that moment, an energy beam fired at Jeice. Thankfully, Burter was able to intercept it and swat it back with ease. When the blast was sent backwards, another invisible person dodged out of the way. Like his comrade, his camouflage flickered away as well.

Burter lunged forward far faster than the traitor could react, kicking him in the head and sending him flying to the right into the side of a building. He left behind a nice crater in the wall, crumbling to the ground like a rag doll.

“You vile scum,” cursed the man with the broken wrist before Jeice silenced him with a swift knee to the gut. That was all it took to leave him indisposed.

“You’re the only scum I see,” Jeice retorted, standing above the rebel and placing a boot on the side of his head.

“You bastards,” shouted yet another cloaked suspect. She rushed Burter and threw a volley of fierce punches and kicks to no avail as Burter blocked them all with ease. Two more previously invisible comrades of her cohorts joined in, none of them having the reaction speed to get the best of Burter.

“Come on, Burter,” Jeice called, still applying quite a bit of pressure against the side of the rebel’s head

“Oh, alright,” Burter said, promptly returning the three rebels’ blows. With one swift round-house kick, the three rebels were sent careening into the side of a nearby building alongside the one from earlier. Like their fallen brother, they too left a large dent in the wall. “These guys really leave a lot of be desired. I mean, come on. They’re not even putting up a fight. Why did they send us, again?”

“Tempura, go see if they’re still alive,” commanded one more rebels as she uncloaked herself and stepped forward to oppose Jeice and Burter. Four more people became visible beside her.

“Right,” nodded a small alien man as he scurried off towards his fallen comrades.

When Jeice went to stop him, he was interrupted by a ki blast that went whizzing past his head. Turning his attention back to the three standing before him and his teammate. She seemed like she meant business. With how confident she was, she might even put up a decent fight.

“I’m not going to stand for you creeps killing my friends,” she shouted, the other three soldiers stepping forward to join her in her stand against Jeice and Burter. “People like you are a plague to the universe.”

“We’re going to stop your tyranny,“ added the rebel standing directly to her right. In synchrony, all four reached up to their chests and removed a device that was hiding beneath their clothing, crushing them in their fists.

“Now that there is no need to hide from you, we’re going to come at you with everything we have,” added another rebel, this one to the immediate left of the center rebel.

“Prepare to die,” the last one added from where he stood behind all three. Then, in unison, all four began to power up, shouting as their power levels began to soar.

Both Jeice and Burter reached up and checked their scouters, watching in awe as the four rebels’ powers grew and grew. It was uncertain, but it seemed that the devices hiding their power levels also hindered them. Suddenly these Rebels seemed a lot more capable than they had moments ago.

“Jeice, I call dibs,” Burter said, stepping forward and assuming a fighting stance.

“What,” shouted Jeice. “You can’t just call dibs. I wanna fight them too!”

“Too bad. I’m gonna fight them,” Burter said confidently.

“No. If you’re gonna try to take all of them on at once, you’re at least gonna play paper, scissors, rock with me so it’s fair,” Jeice said, stomping up to Burter’s side.

“What? Fine, but I’m gonna win,” Burter said, glancing between Jeice and the Rebels. “You four better hold on. My teammate and I are going to decide who fights you all at first.”

The Rebels did not seem so thrilled about Jeice and Burter’s lack of respect for the situation. In fact they seemed almost disgusted with how this all seemed like a game to them. However, Jeice and Burter paid them no mind. They were too intent on seeing who won.

“One. Two. Three. Shoot,” Burter and Jeice called out in unison.

“Damn it,” Jeice groaned in defeat, both hands frustratedly grasping his own hair. “I knew I should’ve played Paper!”

Burter simply laughed to himself as he turned his attention back to the rebels, stepping forward to challenge them. “Tell you what, Little Red, you can make sure the others are dead.”

“Tch…” Jeice turned his attention to three of the four downed rebels and the small one checking on them. Leaping into the air, Jeice charged up his signature move. A sphere of ki formed and Jeice quickly launched it at the three unconscious rebels and the scrawny one. The scrawny rebel gasped and moved out of the way, leaving his friends to perish as the crusher ball collided with them with a loud bang.

“Bastard,” shouted the small rebel, a weak tremor in his voice.

The insult rolled right off Jeice’s back as he landed on the ground once again. He ignored the weak one in favor of turning his attention back to the man whose wrist he had broken not five minutes ago. Jeice kicked him and rolled him over onto his back. Then, without even a word, Jeice stepped on his throat.

The weak one could only watch, paralyzed by fear. He was visibly trembling. Then, like the coward he was, he bolted off down the empty street before leaping into the air and taking off into the sky.

“Jeice, go after him,” Burter shouted as he dodged a flurry of punches and kicks.

“I’m on it.”

Jeice blasted off in pursuit of the fleeing rebel who appeared to be almost as fast as Burter. Almost. Jeice was able to keep pace with the rebel fairly well, trailing just behind him. While he doubted this guy would be much of a fight, at least a chase would be somewhat exciting.

“Hey, coward, take this,” Jeice shouted, firing a ki blast at his target.

The sniveling rebel managed to dodge it by the skin on his teeth. Jeice laughed and fired another. The rebel dodged and Jeice retaliated with another and another. It was almost like a game. Jeice continued to blast the coward, enjoying himself as much as he could before he finally struck the coward down. The Rebel was blasted with a ki blast, immediately falling towards the ground, crashing devastatingly into the paved street below.

Jeice swooped down and landed beside his kill to make sure he was truly dead. After a few kicks to the head, Jeice was certain that he had finished him off. “Damn. I was hoping you’d put up some sort of fight,” he sighed, his hands perching on his hips as he stared disappointedly at his victim. “Stupid Burter, taking all the fun for himself… Better see if he’s still fighting them.”

Reaching up to his scouter, Jeice opted to check for power levels rather than distracting Burter by chatting with him over their communication line. With a press of a button the scouter began homing in one nearby power levels. From the looks of it, Burter was still fighting, but one of the four power levels had disappeared.

“Ugh. He’s toying with them,” Jeice scoffed. “This’ll take all night at this rate.”

Suddenly Jeice’s scouter picked up on another power level nearby and his attention snapped towards the source. In the shadows Jeice could make out a short figure coming his way. It was a tad too dark to make out their features, but it was their power level that had Jeice concerned. The number was probably the highest he himself had ever seen.

“Two hundred ten thousand. N-No way,” he muttered to himself, backing away from his kill as the mysterious figure drew nearer and nearer. Jeice eventually backed himself up against a wall, staring in awe as the shadowy figure became just a bit more defined. Jeice could make out a long tail and two horns, but nothing else was discernible in the dark.

The mysterious figure stopped above the man Jeice had killed, crouching down and searching the body. Jeice could only watch in silent terror as the stranger removed a piece of tech that had been strapped to the chest of the rebel as well as something else he could not quite make out.

“Wh-who are you,” Jeice asked, practically quaking in his boots.

The stranger looked up at him briefly before turning his back to Jeice. “Doesn’t matter,” he replied before slinking away into the night.

Jeice simply watched as the figure faded into the dark, awestruck by the amount of power that guy held. Once he was sure he was alone again, Jeice reached up and examined his Scouter. As useful as these things were, they really seemed to need an upgrade.

“I need to get the newest model,” he said to himself, trying to make light of the situation. “Shouldn’t have to rely on a button press to pick up on a power that big…”

Letting out a shaky sigh, Jeice turned back towards the direction the battle was taking place. His run in with that pint sized monster was concerning and probably something to look into, but truth be told, Jeice was scared. Terrified even. He wondered what that guy wanted with that tech. It was suspicious to say the least, but what could he do? Jeice was no match for a guy like that and death was not something Jeice was looking forward to. He would have to report it later. For now, he just wanted to forget the event. So he let it slip out of his mind as he rushed off to join Burter again.

Jeice checked in on the battle using his scouter again. It looked like one of the power levels dropped all the way down to about one hundred. Then suddenly down to five. At first glance things seemed to be going okay. That is until Jeice realized that none of the remaining power levels seemed to belong to Burter.

“Shit,” Jeice growled, blasting off at full speed.

Returning to the battlefield, Jeice found the area torn apart, likely from Burter having fun. Standing on the battlefield were five rebels, including the one who’s wrist Jeice had broken. Seeing him standing made Jeice realize that he had never finished him off before leaving on his chase. On the ground below the five rebels lied Burter.

The one who appeared to be leader of the group stood directly over the big, blue brute, preparing a ki blast to finish the job. Acting fast, Jeice threw a ki blast at the leader of the rebels, causing her to leap out of the way. Jeice threw a few more small blasts, forcing the rebels to back away from his teammate. Quickly dropping down to the ground, Jeice landed beside Burter, glancing down at the large blue man. There appeared to be a strange device attached to his neck, what it did was a mystery to Jeice, but it was certain that it was what allowed these guys to overcome someone like Burter.

Jeice reached down the remove the device, but a ki blast whizzed past him, stopping him in his tracks. His sights shot back up to the man with the broken wrist. Jeice smirked and chuckled.

“Guess I get to have a shot at you buggers after all,” he said, cracking his neck as he prepared for a real fight. Jeice then pointed at the nearest rebel. “You first.”

“No, you’ll take us all on at once,” the leader shouted as they all rushed Jeice.

The leader closed in, throwing fierce punches at Jeice. Jeice managed to dodge and block, but it appeared that she had him on the ropes and playing defense. While his focus was on her, another rebel tried coming up behind Jeice as he was pushed back, throwing a punch of his own. Seeing an opportunity for retaliation, Jeice ducked below their punches, causing the leader and her comrade to punch each other instead.

With the both of them stunned momentarily from the force of their traded blows, Jeice sweeped with his leg and knocked the leader on her feet, then blasted the other rebel, leaving nothing behind.

“Sashimi,” the Leader shouted, reaching out as if trying to grasp a friend that was no longer there. Her eyes narrowed into a sharp glare as Jeice stood over her. “You’re dead, you vile scum.”

“You think so, huh,” Jeice said with a friendly tone, mocking her before kicking her square in the chest and sending her flying back.

“Anago,” gasped one of the other rebels as she flew past him. The four Rebels watched as their leader collided hard with the ground, breaking the pavement with her body. They all watched in fear as they watched to see if she would get up. Relief washed over them as she began get get up slowly.

“Temaki, restrain him,” Anago said with a grunt as she scraped herself up off the ground.

The one named Temaki looked back at Jeice, who stepped forward confidently. The rebel growled, balling his fists as he stepped forward himself. “You monsters kill innocent people. You take over planets, wipe out entire races or scatter them to the wind. I won’t stand for it any longer.”

“Oh? And what are you planning on doing about it,” Jeice laughed.

“Let me show you,” Temaki laughed right back. Then he followed through with his promise. Without moving from where he stood, the rebel moved as if he were throwing a punch. Much to Jeice’s surprise, the rebel’s arm stretched out, whipping towards Jeice almost faster than he could react to what he was seeing.

Jeice leaped back in an attempt to dodge the attack, but the arm managed to grab ahold of his ankle.

“Got you.”

“Shit!”

The Rebel laughed as he yanked Jeice down by his leg, slamming him into the ground. The Rebel then swung Jeice over his head, slamming him into the ground once again. Then again. And again.

With one more vicious slam, Jeice was then flung into the air and released, though the freedom did not last long. The Rebel’s elastic arm wrapped tightly around Jeice like a vice. The rebel squeezed him tighter and tighter, reeling Jeice down towards the ground.

“Nigiri, now,” Anago commanded.

“Right.”

The Rebel with a broken wrist produced another device exactly like the one attached to Burter. Jeice had no idea what it did, but he knew it was not good. He had to get out of this. Thankfully the rebel named Temaki had left his hands unbound. Big mistake. Pointing his palms to the ground, Jeice fired two powerful energy blasts the force of which sent himself upwards along with the rebel who had him bound so tightly.

“I’m not letting you put anything like that on me,” Jeice shouted as the rebel was forced to release him. Now free to fight back, Jeice glared down at the five traitors. His head was killing him from all that whipping around. These guys may not be on his level as far as power levels went, but they were crafty.

Jeice sighed and crossed his arms. “Looks like I’m just gonna have to fight seriously,” he called down to them. “It’s been fun, but I’m not letting you catch me off guard. Not again.”

“So you mean to say you’re going to fight in the air like a coward,” replied the leader.

“Call it whatever you want, a fight is a fight even if I’m up here,” Jeice said as he began charging up a crusher ball, “and you’re down there!”

With a wicked swing, Jeice threw the ki ball down at the rebels, aiming for the one with the broken wrist. He was a weak and easy target. The leader of the group bolted for her comrade, diving against him to save him from the attack. The ki blast exploded against the pavement, kicking up a mix of smoke, dust, and rubble around the area, leaving the traitorous scum blinded.

Using his scouter, Jeice had them all pinpointed. Swooping down into the dusty cloud, Jeice went for the nearest opponent. With a swift kick, Jeice broke his neck. Then, with a deadly blast of ki, Jeice vaporized another one. Zipping through the cloud of debris, Jeice found the third and thrust his hand right through his chest.

When the dust settled, Jeice stood at the center of the battlefield wrist deep in an enemy’s chest holding him over his head. The last two freedom fighters stared in shock and fear, both appalled to see their friend being worn like a glove.

“Oi, are you two ready,” Jeice chuckled, throwing the dead weight onto the ground like the trash it was. “I think it’s about time I end all of this.”

“You monster,” Anago shouted, running towards Jeice with intent to kill.

The clash was over in mere moments. Jeice knocked her away with a fierce kick, giving himself time to charge a blast, effectively wiping her out of existence. With her gone, Jeice looked at the last remaining rebel. The man with the broken wrist.

“W-wait. Please. Please don’t kill me,” he begged, backing away from Jeice as Jeice stepped towards him. “I’ll do anything. Please! I’ll tell you where our bases are, just please spare me!”

That was all the begging the rebel got to make before he was silenced with a swift punch to the back of the head. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and Jeice stood over him. He was not dead. Not yet. They needed all that lovely information he had offered them. He was just easier to handle this way.

It was then that Jeice’s attention turned back to Burter who had not moved the entire fight. Jeice gasped, seeing all the wreckage around him. “Looks like I got a little carried away,” Jeice stammered. He really could have accidentally killed his so-called partner.

Jeice trotted over to Burter and knelt beside him, finally getting to inspect the strange device attached to him. It was round with a strange light at the center. One its sides were four sharp hooks that pierced his skin. It was all together unremarkable looking, but looks were clearly deceiving. He reached down and removed that strange device, prying it off of Burter with some difficulty.

As soon as it was removed, Burter’s eyes snapped open and he yowled in pain. Having been startled awake, Burter bolted upright, his head meeting Jeice’s on his way up.

Jeice reeled back, clutching his head as he also let out a pained yelp. “What you’re fucking head, Mate,” he whined, holding his forehead. “You’re head is thicker than this planet’s mantel.”

“You’re one to talk. Bumping heads with you was like a skull crashing into a metal plate at the speed of a bullet,” Burter groaned, holding his own forehead. After a moment of wallowing in the pain, Burter looked around at the  “What the hell happened?”

“Well, those pesky freedom fighters got the better of you,” Jeice started, almost sounding as if he were gloating. “But I dealt with them for you, so no worries there.”

“What? No way!”

“Just look around. Do you see any of them still standing?”

Burter did a quick body count, only seeing three bodies, but he figured Jeice simply vaporized three of them. “I guess you did take care of it then…”

“Not only that, but I got us an informant,” Jeice announced pridefully, a huge grin plastered on his face. “He’s unconscious right now, but we’re gonna interrogate him. Figured we oughta stop by the Frieza base around here and hold him there. You could probably use some medical attention anyway.”

“Wait, there’s a base here,” Burter asked, quirking a brow. “Why did they send us here if there’s already a base here? Couldn’t they just handle this themselves?”

Jeice’s smile faded and he remembered a detail he had left out. “Burter, the most powerful Frieza Force troops here were assassinated. All that’s left are a bunch of scientists and doctors. Hardly any combattants are left.”

“Wow… These guys really mean business, huh,” Burter asked, suddenly wishing he had taken their fight a bit more seriously beforehand.

“Yeah. Well, so do we,” Jeice said, standing upright. He offered Burter his hand and helped him up. “For now we should get a move on. We’ve got a long investigation ahead of us.”

“Yeah. Lead the way. I’ll grab the suspect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel weird about naming random background characters but also it's confusing to call characters generic crap like "the blank with the blank" or finding ways to distinguish them. It's clunky and lame either way I suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol that was dumb, right? With this weird Frieza bootcamp where you either live or you die and the weird not ocs that are just kinda extras I named. There are a lot of those haha. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm a little scared to be posting this since I have a nasty habit of never finishing things. Maybe leave some encouragement? Idk. Comments have always scared me, so I figure I better get use to them.


End file.
